<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casper The Evil Ghost by Marirock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996540">Casper The Evil Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marirock/pseuds/Marirock'>Marirock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casper's Scare School (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Destruction, Jekyll and Hyde, Potions, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marirock/pseuds/Marirock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alder and Dash found Dr. Jekyll's Mr. Hyde formula and use it to turn Casper in to the most feared creature in the Underworld, but the potion worked to well and now Casper is a rampaging beast destroying everything in his path. Will his friends be able to save him or is the whole world doom?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardian Academy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Late Night Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper the Evil Ghost?<br/>
By Maricruz</p><p>Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV. Natellie is the © property of me.</p><p>Prologue: Late Night Visitor.</p><p>     Darkness and rain covered all of Deeds Town and all of the residents were safe, dry, and warm from this dismal weather. However, an invisible figure was flying through the down poor as though it was looking for something. "Where is that house?" The figure had a woman's voice when it spoke. "I have to talked to my brothers. I know something evil will come to this town."</p><p>     Meanwhile in the house, Stretch, Stinky, and Fatso were sitting comfortably on the couch watching one of those cheesy late night movies. Despite of the fact that they are ghost and rain can go right through them, they much rather stay at home. Just as about the movie was getting good, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>     "Who could be at this hour?" Stinky asked.</p><p>     "Maybe it's the pizza I ordered." Fatso assumed with anticipation.</p><p>     "Do you honestly think that a pizza carrier would be out this late at night and in this weather?" Stretch doubted.</p><p>     "You know I like watch movies with a snack." That was Fatso's excuse.</p><p>     "If we scare the pizza guy in 30 seconds or less do we get the pizza for free?" Stinky suggested.</p><p>     "Just keep quiet you two until we see who it is." Stretch advised his two brothers. But when he opened the door, the trio went into a complete shock.</p><p>     It was beautiful lady ghost, who bares a remarkable resemblance to their nephew. She had light baby blue eyes and transparent white skin with a bit of a silvery lining. She was dressed in Early Victorian style silver dress with matching hooded cape and a cameo broach in the middle.</p><p>     The Ghostly Trio know very well who this lady ghost is. She was their sister. "Natellie?" They called her.</p><p>     "I'm sorry for coming here unannounced, my brothers, but it's an emergency!" Natellie proclaimed while dripping wet from the storm. She spoke in a warm and soft British accent.</p><p>     "Oh no, it's okay, Sis." Stretch showed there are no hard feelings.</p><p>     "Come in and dry off, Natellie." Stinky led their sister into the house.</p><p>     "Thank you, Dear Stinky." Natellie ringed herself to get the water out of her.</p><p>     The Trio brought their little sister to the fire that they recently built for this rainy season.</p><p>     "Want me to get you a big bowl of warm soup, Sis?" Fatso was willingly to share some food with Natellie.</p><p>     "Oh I'll be fine, Fatso, thank you." What Natellie had to say couldn't wait.</p><p>     "Is there something wrong, Natellie? You don't normally come by to visit, especially in weather like this?" Stretch can sense that something is worrying his sister.</p><p>     Natellie knew she couldn't get anything past Stretch so she might as well say it. "It's about my son."</p><p>     "Casper?" The Trio guessed correctly whom Natellie was talking about as she nodded. This pretty lady ghost is Casper's mother.</p><p>     "I'm afraid he's in serious danger." Said Natellie.</p><p>     "Exactly how serious?" Stinky doesn't like where this conversation is going.</p><p>     "I sense a great evil will come upon him." Natellie spoke in a sorrowful tone.</p><p>     "Is this one of your visions that you usually get?" Fatso guessed.</p><p>     "No, this is most severe."Natellie was serious about this.</p><p>     "What's this one about, Sis?" Stretch doesn't want to know but he must.</p><p>     "What does it have to do with Casper?" Stinky was scared yet curious.</p><p>     "Will there be any food left?" The brothers and sister just scowled at Fatso for asking that.</p><p>     "To be honest I'm not sure. My visions were never clear at first, but when I saw bits of it coming into focus, there was Casper except it wasn't Casper, it was something else. Something evil."</p><p>     "Casper? Evil? Come on Sis. There's no way he could be that." Stretch was skeptic about Natellie's vision.</p><p>     "Maybe it was something you ate and gave you nightmares. That's what happen to me when I had that roast beef sandwich as a midnight snack last night." Fatso theorized the best he could.</p><p>     "That's because that sandwich was in the fridge since 1992." Stretch implied.</p><p>     "But it was in that Tupperware container that guaranteed to keep leftover fresh for a long time." Fatso countered.</p><p>     The Trio almost went off topic when Natellie cried. "All Right That's Enough!" The three of them stopped arguing and went back paying attention to their sister. "Anyway, I must see Casper. Is he here?"</p><p>     The Trio were a bit hesitant when Natellie asked that question. "Well you see, Sis, when you were away, we had no problems keeping Casper safe at first." Stretch started to explain.</p><p>     "But then Kibosh stop by..." Stinky chimed in but was interrupted by Natellie when he said that name.</p><p>     "Kibosh? Was he here?" For some reason, Natellie was a little excited when Stinky mentioned him.</p><p>     "Actually, he.." Stinky tried to get a word in edgewise.</p><p>     "Does he know that Casper is..." Natellie had a small glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>     "Oh no no." Stretch stated.</p><p>     "No he hasn't." Stinky added.</p><p>     "Not a clue." Fatso finished.</p><p>     Natellie was relieved but sadden, however, she regain her senses. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue."</p><p>     "Anyway, Kibosh stop by quite frequently, which make things more difficult for us. You know how is about preserving the balance." Stretch tried make the explanation as gently as possible.</p><p>     "So we tried our best to make Casper to look like he just another normal creature and..." Stinky stepped in but was cut off again by Natellie.</p><p>     "What do you mean just another normal creature?" Natellie didn't like the sound of that.</p><p>     The Trio gulped and chuckled quite nervously, not sure how will Natellie will take the bad news.</p><p>     Stretch continued on. "Well you see, Natellie, Casper's behavior is, how should I put this, not very creature like."</p><p>     "Well of course he is not like any other creature. Casper is special. He is my son. I wanted him to be..." Natellie felt offended.</p><p>     "We know, Natellie, we know. We all love Casper. We don't him to change either. But Kibosh thinks..." Stretch tried to finished what he was saying but Natellie kept interrupting him.</p><p>     "What should it matter if what Kibosh thinks..." Natellie was starting to grow impatient.</p><p>     "Easy Sis." Stinky tried to calm her down. "As Stretch was saying, we didn't want to change Casper but Kibosh thought that, well..."</p><p>     Natellie's serious look on her face was making the Trio very nervous.</p><p>     "That is to say..." Stretch wanted make this easy but the last part was taken over by Fatso.</p><p>     "KiboshthoughtthatCasper'!" Fatso blurted out in one breath, hoping that Natellie would either catch it or miss it.</p><p>     "You did what?" Natellie wasn't sure how to take that explanation.</p><p>     "Kibosh thought that Casper's friendliness was a threat to the balance so he made us send Casper to Scare School." Fatso repeated in a more calmer manner.</p><p>     When Natellie heard him the second time, her expression was a mixture of anger and fear. "How could you do such a thing? He's only a child! He's wasn't meant to scare!"</p><p>     "We didn't want to do it, Natellie." Stretch proclaimed.</p><p>     "You three were suppose to protect him!" Natellie was in a verge of tears.</p><p>     "But we didn't have a choice." Stinky displayed their point of view.</p><p>     "Kibosh threaten to banish all of us to the Valley of the Shadow if we disobey him." Fatso finished their explanation. Looking like meek and guilty little boy.</p><p>     "But maybe if can tell Kibosh that Casper..." Natellie almost had some hope but was intervene by Stretch.</p><p>     "Face it, Sis, the Kibosh you knew is gone." Stretch placed a his right hand on Natellie's left should in a sympathetic way.</p><p>     Natellie hang her head down for second when she gain a look of determination on her face. "Then we'll have to go rescue Casper ourselves."</p><p>     "But how, Natellie? The dimensional tunnels are too obvious. Kibosh will spot us for sure." Stretch doubted.</p><p>     "Plus they a bit out of whack since that tunnel hopping incident." Stinky remembered when Ra was misusing the tunnels when something got stuck between the dimension. Causing the young mummy boy to appear and disappear in various places.</p><p>     "So we couldn't get to Casper even if wanted to." Fatso was sure there was nothing they can do. That is until Natellie mention another option.</p><p>     "There's always the back door." Natellie suggested.</p><p>     The Trio looked worried when Natellie said that and the way she says it tells them that this won't be an easy visit to Scare School.</p><p>A/N: Let me introduce you to Natellie. Sister of the Ghostly Trio and mother of Casper. What kind of evil that Natellie sense would come to Deeds Town? What does it have to do with Casper? And what's the story between Natellie and Kibosh? These questions and more will be explained next exciting conclusion of Casper The Evil Ghost?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01:The Perfect Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alder and Dash found book that might contain the solution to their Casper problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper the Evil Ghost?<br/>By Maricruz</p><p><br/>Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie is the © property of me.</p><p><br/>Chapter 01: The Perfect Plan.</p><p><br/>It just another dark and dreary day in the Underworld where bad is good and good is bad. On the outskirts lies Scare School, a place where young creatures go to learn on how scare humans and maintain the balance. On the school grounds is a building that is in a shape of a cat's head. This is the headmaster's office. Inside, the headmasters, Alder and Dash, were rearranging some books while discussing on what to do with a certain and troublesome student.</p><p><br/>"There's has to be another way to stop Casper from being so, weesh, friendly." Dash shuddered.</p><p><br/>"There are, just none of them worked." Alder reminded his body sharing brother, which earned him a bonk on the head.</p><p><br/>"Bah, everything we tried ends up backfiring on us and Kibosh is growing impatient by the day. We need to think up a new plan and fast." Dash sounded a little more scared than usual.</p><p><br/>"But how, it's not like a good idea will drop from the sky and landed in our heads." Just as Alder made his point, a book mysteriously fell out of one of the higher shelves, bounced off of their heads, and landed on the floor.</p><p><br/>"Ow." Alder and Dash rubbed their heads to massage out the pain.</p><p><br/>"What hit us." Alder looked up.</p><p><br/>"Ah you how these old books are, never able to stay in place." Dash picked up the fallen book but then he saw it was opened to a very interesting page by coincidence. "Hello, what do we have here." Dash looked closely at the written words and numbers until he realized what he was reading. "Alder, do you know what this is?"</p><p><br/>"A secret recipe to that tasty cream filling for those Twinkie cakes?" Alder gave one of his famous ridiculous responses.</p><p><br/>"No, you idiot, this is the famous Jekyll 'n' Hyde formula." Dash corrected his intellectually challenged brother.</p><p><br/>"You don't mean..." Alder was too afraid to finish what he was saying.</p><p><br/>"Yes, my dear brother, the same one that turn a fleshie into a monster." This got Dash thinking. "If this formula worked on a fleshie that is good then it might..." Then he developed a 'brilliant'(sarcastic) idea and gave out a confident chuckle. "Oh ho this is it, Alder!"</p><p>"What is?" Alder never did understand whatever Dash was talking about.</p><p><br/>"Don't you see, this is the answer to our prayers. The key to our problem." Dash spoke in cliches.</p><p><br/>"Oh yeah. What are we talking about?" Alder almost had it then lost it.</p><p><br/>"Allow me to explain so that little pea sized brain could get it. This formula will help us to cure Casper of his friendliness." Explaining things to Alder is harder than taking the SATS. "If we can give Casper the Jekyll 'n' Hyde potion he'll turn into the most scariest creature in both the Fleshie and the Underworld."</p><p><br/>"But Dash, this formula is forbidden to be use. Remember what happen in that incident about 80 years ago?" Sometimes Alder show signs of intelligence.</p><p><br/>"Yes yes but that was then and this is now. After all this is good for the school and the Underworld." Dash tried to sell the idea to Alder.</p><p><br/>"I guess, however if we can make this potion how are we going to Casper to drink it?" Alder still is not quite sure.</p><p><br/>"This is why I have the brains in the family." Dash doesn't want to admit that even he has no idea how. "Once Casper is turned, Kibosh will finally see us as the geniuses that we truly are and might give us a promotion. So what do you say, Alder?"</p><p><br/>"I don't know." Even Alder can tell that idea doesn't sound so good.</p><p><br/>"Think about it, if you can possibly can, would you rather be known as a hero or spending the rest of our lives grading papers to bunch of whiny cry-baby monster kids who couldn't wipe their own noses." Dash can be very convincing<br/>"Well since you put it that way, okay let's do it. For the good of the school and the Underworld."Alder bought it.</p><p><br/>"Excellent." Dash can talk Alder into anything.</p><p><br/>Both Alder and Dash let out a wicked laughter which is timed by a flash of lightning and a roar of a thunder.</p><p><br/>Somewhere in the Underworld, about three miles from Scare School, there was a slight tremor and a large hole mysteriously appeared above ground. Then hole spitted out four ghostly figures, The Ghostly Trio and Natellie. Natellie managed to landed safely but her brothers dropped hard on to the ground and fell on top of one another.</p><p><br/>"Oh man, I hate using the backdoor. I always get nauseous after wards." Fatso complained on top of his brothers as he kept himself from getting sick.</p><p><br/>"If you puke on us I'll make you go on a diet." Stretch threaten from some where in the middle.</p><p><br/>"When was the last time you guys took a bath. Oh wait that's me." Stinky called out from the very bottom.</p><p><br/>"This is no time to be bickering. We need to get to Scare School and fast." Natellie reminded her brothers as they picked themselves up. Just then, Natellie sensed that something is wrong. "Oh no."</p><p><br/>"What's wrong, Sis?" Stinky asked.</p><p><br/>"It has begun." Natellie answered with an ominous voice but shrugged it off. "We have to move quickly!"</p><p><br/>"But Natellie, we are a long way from Scare School." Fatso wasn't sure if they can make it in time.</p><p><br/>"Then I suggest we get going." Then Natellie flew off with rapid speed.</p><p><br/>"Well you heard the lady. Lets Go!" Stretch told his brothers and the three of them follow in pursuit.</p><p><br/>Casper, I am sorry that I abandoned you when you still a baby. But I promise that I will make it right for you. I shall save you from this evil, my son. A small tear came down from Natellie's right eye but evaporated from her fast flying.</p><p><br/>The four of them were making good time with the rate they are going. But would they make it in time to save Casper from what ever evil that is to come?</p><p><br/>A/N: So Alder and Dash thought up another plan to make Casper scary. Will it fail like all of their other plans or will this one actually work and if it does would it be worth it? What if works too well? And how will Natellie and the Ghostly Trio be able to put a stop to this or will they be too late to save Casper? Find out next time in Casper the Evil Ghost?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 02: A Small Token of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alder and Dash gave Casper a very special gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper the Evil Ghost?<br/>By Maricruz</p><p>Disclaimer: Casper and the Ghostly Trio is the © property of Seymour Reit and Joe Oriolo and ® of Harvey Comics and Harvey Toons and Noveltoon and a trademark of Paramount Studios. Casper Scare School is the © property of YTV and Classic Media. Natellie is the © property of me.</p><p>Chapter 02: A Small Token Of Peace.</p><p>	The students were in their history class with one of Ms. Heady's usual lessons about The Balance. Casper was trying his best to stay awake so that he wouldn't get detention again. Of course the problem is that Ms. Heady likes to put every little detail that makes her teachings go on and on and on.</p><p>	Mantha was doing her best to keep her best friend from dozing off. "Hang on Casper, she's almost done."</p><p>	"That is if she doesn't get to part two." Ra stated the possibility.</p><p>	"It's okay, I can take it." Casper tried to convince himself but even he knows that he wouldn't last.</p><p>	Just as Ms. Heady was about scold the three friends for talking during class, she was cut off by the school's intercom system. "Would Casper please come to the Headmaster's office, immediately."</p><p>	"Casper, you are excuse." Ms Heady allow Casper to leave the class.</p><p>	"Yes Ma'am." Casper never thought he would be glad to be called over. He left the class as quickly as possible.</p><p>	"Wonder what Ghost Boy did this time." Dummy Girl was curious.</p><p>	"Probably got caught helping cats getting down from trees." Thatch wasn't interested. He heard about Casper's good deeds so many times, it lost it's luster.</p><p>	Casper flew as fast as he could to Alder and Dash's office. "Gee, I wonder what it could be this time. Well what ever it was, I was glad to get out of History Class."</p><p>	At the Headmaster's office, Alder and Dash were discussing about how to give Casper the formula. "Now when Casper gets here, I'll do the talking." Dash reminded his brother.</p><p>	"How come you get to do the all the talking?" Alder complained.</p><p>	"Because the last time you talked you blew the surprise on Kibosh's birthday." Dash does not want to go something like that ever again.</p><p>	"Hello, Headmasters, did you both wanted to see me?" Casper poked his head up the stairway.</p><p>	"Remember, let me talk." Dash hushed Alder. "Come in, Casper."</p><p>	Casper floated up from the stairway and landed on the office floor. "Ah Casper, we're so glad that you came." Dash greeted Casper with a convincing smile. Hopefully the little ghost will buy it.</p><p>	"You are? But I thought I was in trouble again." Casper was a bit surprised by his headmasters' behavior.</p><p>	"Oh no no my dear dear boy. You are not in trouble." Dash reassured Casper.</p><p>	"At least not this time." That earned Alder a bonk on the head from Dash for nearly blowing their cover.</p><p>	"Anyway, Casper, we came to realized that we've been too hard on you and we wish to make up for all the hassle you had to endure." Dash can truly make a believable story.</p><p>	"Is that why you two wanted me to come here?" Casper couldn't believe that Alder and Dash are actually being nice.</p><p>	"Of course and to prove it, we would like to give you this." said Dash as he and Alder presented Casper with a small yellow water bottle.</p><p>	"What is it?"</p><p>	"It's a water bottle." Dash whacked Alder when he answered Casper's question.</p><p>	"What my colleague here meant was this container has a special energy drink inside." Dash thought up that little detail very quickly.</p><p>	"Special energy drink?" Casper repeated.</p><p>	"Yes, with this, you'll be able to keep up with up most performances." Dash managed to keep his act.</p><p>	"Really? Wow, this is unexpectedly nice of you two." Casper truly believes that Alder and Dash have changed their way.</p><p>	"Just to don't let anybody know about this, we have a reputation to maintain. This is our little secret." Dash know that Casper will keep his word.</p><p>	"Well okay, thank you Headmasters." Casper accepts the gift Alder and Dash gave him.</p><p>	"Remember Casper, this is a special energy drink so it's best to take it in small doses." Dash informed the little ghost boy.</p><p>	"He means do not drink it all at once." Alder stated the obvious.</p><p>	"Okay, well thanks again. Bye Headmasters." Casper exit the office while waving goodbye to Alder and Dash.</p><p>	"Bye Casper." Alder and Dash returned the wave.</p><p>	"Whew that was close." Even Alder knew that he almost blew their cover.</p><p>	"We did it, my brother. Once Casper drinks that formula, he'll become one of the fierce creatures in the Underworld." Dash has high confidence that this plan of theirs will work.</p><p>	Of course Alder still have some doubts. "Are sure about this, Dash."</p><p>	"Yes I am sure, Alder. When Casper starts actually being scary, we'll be heroes and probably get a promotion." Dash had grandeur of illusions that they will be praised for this.</p><p>	"But what if something goes wrong?" Alder still wasn't sure what they are doing is right.</p><p>	"Oh will you relax. What could possibly go wrong?" If only Dash knew what devastation he and Alder are going to unleash.</p><p>	While this was going on, Natellie and the Trio have just made it to the Underworld city limits. "We should be getting close by now." Natellie assumed as her three brothers were catching up.</p><p>	"Can't we stop and rest for a bit, Sis? All of this flying has wore me out." Fatso suggested.</p><p>	"Maybe you went on a diet you wouldn't be tired all the time." Stretch jabbed.</p><p>	"Now is not the best time you guys." Stinky tried to calm both of his brothers down.</p><p>	"Quiet you three." Natellie was getting another feeling. Using her ghost senses, she concentrates and located the source. "There! In that building at the edge of town."</p><p>	"Scare School? Are you sure?" Stretch.</p><p>	"Positive, that where I was getting my feeling. I sense a great evil over there."</p><p>	"But that's where Casper is!" Now trio starts to worry.</p><p>	"Then we haven't got much time!" Natellie took off in a flash and headed straight to Scare School.</p><p>	"Come on we better get going." Stretch and Stinky followed in pursuit.</p><p>	"Oh great, more flying." Fatso complained.</p><p>	"Move It, Fatso!" Stretch yelled.</p><p>	Fatso joined up as fast as he could and all four ghost are making their to Scare School.</p><p>A/N: Can you believe it? Alder and Dash actually pulled it off. Does Casper believe that the headmasters are now good? Would he drink the special energy drink that they gave him? Are the Ghost siblings too late to save Casper from The Great Evil? Find out next time in Casper the Evil Ghost?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>